Discussion:Grey Fullbuster
Question *Pourquoi la page Grey Fullbuster a été presque entièrement suprimée? Il y a juste marqué Grey Fullbuster est mort.79.93.194.185 avril 2, 2013 à 16:03 (UTC) *N'empêche que même si le problème avait été réparé, ça ressemblait presque à une prémonition... Enotim The world will collapsed with me ! juin 8, 2013 à 09:37 (UTC) *Je ne viens pas souvent sur ce wiki, mais, je ne suis pas d'accords pour affirmer que Grey est mort --" surtout apres le Tweet de Mashima : " Please wait until next week, you will be surprised " (S'il vous plaît, attendez le Week-end prochain ... Vous risquez d'être surpris !) donc je m'autorise moi même à retirer l'information "mort" de cette page ' DevilStriker L ' '' A vaincre sans péril on triomphe sans gloire ! '' juin 9, 2013 à 12:40 (UTC) *il est pour l'instant potentiellement décédé alors attendons un peu *Ben perso, je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort. Il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine, mais on ne peut pas mettre la catégorie "Personnages Décédés" en attendant. *\o/*Trimens*\o/* juin 9, 2013 à 18:31 (UTC) *DevilStriker, le chapitre 334 ne sortira que mercredi 12 au Japon, et c'est donc de celui-là que Mashima parle dans son tweet. Enotim The world will collapsed with me ! juin 9, 2013 à 18:34 (UTC) Grey aime Jubia *Bon maintenant ça suffit cette histoire de "Grey aime secrètement Jubia". Rien ne le prouve, rien n'est moins sûr, et maintenant que j'ai eu le bonheur de voir qu'il est vivant je vais pas me soûler à revenir tous les matins sur cette page pour enlever cette information tout ce qu'il y a de plus erronée sans preuve valable. Au moins donnez la raison pour laquelle vous dites ça, car après tout si on se documente un peu on découvre vite que Hiro Mashima a créé cet amour non-réciproque juste pour rendre plus drôle le personnage austère qu'était Jubia. Si je découvre qu'effectivement Grey est amoureux de Jubia, on pourra le mettre sur sa page, mais pour l'instant c'est une information fausse et donc qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Leighton Carter 19/06/2013 à 08:05 (UTC) *Je suis allé voir dans tes contributions, la moitié d'entre elles se résument en effet à retirer cette info xD . Je vais de nouveau protéger la page aux contributeurs anonymes, il me semble que c'est le mieux... Enotim The world will collapsed with me ! juin 20, 2013 à 13:15 (UTC) *Merci beaucoup, ça va effectivement me simplifier grandement la tâche. Leighton Carter 20/06/2013 à 15:23 (UTC) Suis-je la seule à me demander si il y aura une suite a propos du collier de Grey, vu que c'est un fragment de Rave ( dans le manga animé Rave Master ) et qu'on en parle dans un épisode hors-série ? Parce que j'ai remarqué que quand il était petit, il ne l'avait pas et après quand il est plus âgé il l'a ( et je veux pas dire mais Juvia c'est une folle, et en plus au départ avec ses cheveux à la Brie Van de kamp elle est vraiment affreuse, enfin c'est mon avis ... ) 90.34.216.183 octobre 18, 2013 à 21:36 (UTC) Grey est mort ? Bonjour, j'ai regardé dans les infos professionelles et je ne comprend pas pourquoi il est dit que Grey est mort. Peut être que ça fait référence à l'arc Eclipse mais il n'est pas officielement mort du coup.